Love By A Story
by Max-Tate
Summary: Hil's POV: First I was making a love story about a guy and a girl with him but now...I wished i was the girl and he was the guy in it....MaxHil fic. Lemon, Ps. Got help from ATL
1. Chopter 1

-Ok Another creation this time from the Genious of ATL and Max ;-Thats Me, Were workin pretty hard on this story and this first chapter is by ATL, The Next Chapter will be by me and so on and so forth, so read this and review because uh, um, uh, you want to right because you clicked on it.  
  
Here it goes.  
  
A perfect day for a perfect story. At least for some writers....Except for Hillary Tatibana, who has a huge writers block going around her head. She needs some time to concentrate but nothing seems to work. "They looked tempting at each other and then...then...." She threw the piece of paper away where she was writing her lemony fic on it. "Nothing seems to work..." Then there was yelling outside...The yells of her name...."Hillary!!" The brown-haired girl looked out of her window seeing her friends. Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and Kai...Also known as the Bladebreakers. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice. Not that she didn't liked them...She was just kind of busy for the moment. "Whoa, someone woke up from the wrong side of the bed..." Tyson muttered.  
  
"I'm kind of busy you guys!"  
  
"With what? Are you seeing someone behind my back?!" Again Tyson, her boyfriend, asked her. Hillary frowned. "No! With something else!" With that she went back in. "What could she possibly be busy with?" All Bladebreakers were a bit curious about Hillary's private life. She IS actually the only girl they really know. Suddenly drips came on the boys face, making them shiver because it was raining. "Oh shit!" Ray said out loud making everyone hear it. So did Hillary. Quickly she ran to her door, opened it and invited the boys in. Even though she was busy she couldn't just put her friends out in the rain making them all wet.  
  
"I'll get some tee..." As the only girl walked into the kitchen Tyson sat on her comfortable sofa and turned on the TV. Max sat next him and Ray next to Max. Kenny was looking through her books and Kai was just leaning against her wall. She came back with some tee and cookies and putted them on the table. Of course Tyson was the first one who went to the cookies and putted them in his mouth. "So Hill, What are you busy with?" Max asked. Hillary sighed. "Follow me..." While the Bladebreakers were all confused they did what she said. They came into her room. They were all shocked. In her room....The junk there was huge! Scattered paper on the floor, Sexy drawings cut in half on her desk and some stains of coffee. "Oh my god!!" Kenny yelled and continued. "This is even worst then Tyson's room!" Instead of being angry Tyson just nodded in agreement. Hillary then had a kind of sad face. "It's not my room I'm busy with..."  
  
She grabbed the piece of paper she threw away and showed them to her friends. All they did was read it and getting excited, even Kai. They were reading Hentai... "And now I'm stuck..." All looked up from the piece of paper and laughed nervously. "So Hill....You're writing...Hentai?" Ray asked blushing a bit. Hillary nodded. "And I was hoping.....That maybe you could help me?" There was silent in the room. No single noise of life except the rain dripping against her window. Suddenly Tyson broke the ice. "Uhm Hill, Even though I LOVE to make lemon...I'm not that comfortable with making it with my girlfriend..." They all nodded except for Max and Kai. "Oh...I understand, Well at least you're honest..." The rain was already stopping and they all went home, after Tyson gave a goodnight kiss to Hillary. Except for Max who was still tired and wanted to stay. "See you guys later! Bye!" "Hill?" She turned around seeing her blond friend. "I want to help you with the Hentai." Suddenly joy came on her face. "Really?!" Max nodded and he grabbed a paper and a pencil. "Let's start...." "I can't, I have a writer block..." Hillary said. The blue-eyed blader smiled. "Just write whatever comes into your head. Hillary was nervous but she did what she was told.  
  
LOVE AS A WEAPON  
  
Amy, a typical girl who has a typical life. As now, she was walking on the streets with her friends late at night. Slowly every friend went home and Amy was the one who lived at the last house of the neighborhood. She walked calmly to her house. Never did anything happened to her if she was walking to her house late in the night. She suddenly heard a noise. The noise of calling her name. "Amy...Amy..." Amy went to the direction of the noise that was in the park. The sound she heard was getting harder and she finally saw the one who was making the noise. Surprisingly it was her boyfriend, Joey. "Haha Joey, you scared me...Why did you call my name?" Joey grabbed her. "Amy, do you love me?" Amy giggled. "Of course...Why?" He then kissed her with great fierce in it with his tong slipping in her mouth. They broke the kiss apart and Amy was just gasping. "Joey...what are you doing?" He didn't answer. He ripped off her blouse and...................  
  
"AARGH!!" Hillary grabbed her head and shook it around. "I'm stuck again!!!!" Max calmed her down. "Ssh Hill, I'll begin from here ok?" Hillary calmed down and nodded.  
  
He ripped off her blouse and kissed her neck while kinda biting it. "Joey...." Amy tried to stop him but she did love this. He then sucked hardly on her nipples causing her to moan real loudly. While he was sucking he slid his hand in her skirt, in her panties and was slowly caressing the womanhood of her.  
  
Max dropped the pencil. "It's your turn Hill...." Hillary was shocked of the lemon story Max made. "Max...This is..." He then gave the pencil. "Just continue it"  
  
After the sucking, Joey pulled off her skirt with her panties with them and was kindly licking her pussy... "Ah! Joey!" Amy moaned. Then he pulled off all his clothes and was putting his cock inside her puss and went deeply in her. "Joey....Joey...Joey!!" Suddenly white liquid came all over her and she had tears in her eyes..."Joey..." Joey kissed her. After they broke apart he said the one thing every girl loves to hear from their boyfriend...  
  
"Aishiteru Amy..."  
  
THE END  
  
"Oh my god..." Hillary said. "We're done!! We're finally done!" She hugged Max so hard that he couldn't even breathe. "Hill...I'm chocking..." She quickly let go of her friend and both laughed. "See Hill, You can do everything! It was just like the time when you saw the bit beasts from blades!" Hillary shook her head to a no. "Max, you helped me! I own you so much!! Thank you!" She kissed him on the head making him blush a bit. "Thank you Max..." She looked at him...Not at his face but deep in his eyes. Those eyes...They were like beautiful oceans and it looked like Hillary was the one who was drowning in them. "What?" Max asked. Hillary, embarrassed as hell, shook her head and kept saying nothing. "Uhm....Hill...Let's read the story one more time and check it ok?"  
  
The brown-haired girl nodded and together with Max they read 'Love as a weapon'. After reading they both smiled. They were proud of what they made. Max noticed the time. It was time for him to go home..."I'm going home Hill, see you again next time..."  
  
He stood up but knocked the table a bit. Fortunately for them it didn't fall, but what they didn't notice was that the pencil they wrote with fell on the floor. Hillary also stood up and when Max walked to the door she walked with him. But because of the accident of Max and the table, she slipped on the pencil making her fall. Fall....Right into Max's arms. "Thanks Max..." He didn't say anything and so did she. They were still in each other arms. And slowly the heads of them moved and went closer to the lips. "These chicks don't even know the name of my band! But once I blow they know that I'll be the man...." They both separated and Max heard the noise coming out of his pocket. It was his cell phone. He responded it and spoke to the one on the other line. "This is Max...Oh...Yeah....Ok...." He turned off his cell phone and looked for the last time to his friend. "Hill, I've gotta go now...." She nodded. "Ok....Say hi to Tyson for me...." Max nodded. "Bye" They both said at the same time.

So how'd you like ATL's First Chap. Read and Review.


	2. chapter 2

-Hiya little boys and girls, this is...awww you know who it is! Heres the second chapter.

-Asses!

-Just Kidding ;)

Here goes.

-next day by the river-

Max was beyblading by the river and was distracted by yesterdays happenings.

"I couldn't be intrested in her, could I. I mean I've never liked her before, well not like this" Max Thought.

"Hey Max, Whats up" Tyson Asked. "Its unlike you to be at practice before everyone else".

"It's nothing Tyson, Just the Coffee This morning.", Max said trying not to say anything about Hilary.

Hilary and Rei arrived at the scene conversating about bitbeasts. Max stood there and marveled at her beauty in a daze.

"Max, Hey you alright over there"?

"Uhh yeah I just feel sick, I should go home and get some rest." He said lying.

Max walked up the stairs and across the street to the coffee shop and got a large cup. As he drank the coffee Kane walked in at sat down next to Max.

"I'll have the usual Eric", said Kane.

"Comin' right up", Eric said.

"Hey Max whassup?, you look down today.", Kane asked.

"It's Hillary, I was at her house the other day and we were writing a story, then I caught her when she was about to fall and we almost kissed until my mom called and told me to go home. The thing is, I think about how Tyson feels about her and it just voids my mind.", Max explained.

"Well the thing to do is just tell her how you feel and maybe she'll feel the same way.", Kane said.

"Maybe... But what if I piss Tyson off, he'll never talk to me again.", Max said.

"Don't worry about the future, just do what you have to do and worry about the future later. The future is bleek, you never know how it'll turn out, actually I found out the other day Salima's got a thing for Tyson.", Kane said.

"Really, aww man, Thanks alot Kane.", Max said running out the door.

"Crap!!! I never shoulda told him the part about Salima, She'll kill me!!!", Kane exclaimed spazzing out.

Max was running to Hillary's house, he couldn't wait any longer. To rid of distractions he turned off his cellphone and rung her doorbell panting. Max looked around and saw that her parents weren't home. He looked at his watch and it said 8:45pm. Hillary opened the door and saw Max.

"Oh, hi Max", she said blushing a little. She was wearing a bath robe and about to watch a movie.

"Hey Hillary look, there's something I gotta tell you.", Max said.

"What a coincidence, me too", She said.

"I'm...well, I'm in love with you.", He said blushing.

"Oh my god, I love you too Max.", Hilary said.

They both broke out into a passionate kiss on her front porch. After about 5 minutes of kissing she invited him in to watch the movie with her.

-Sorry not done yet, I hate to spoil yer fun kids but the last parts not finished the more reviews we receive the faster i'll update sorry it wuz so short though.-

See ya later.

Satan: What, that's it, a love story with no evil.

Max-Tate: Satan you suck, get back in the closet.

Satan: O Kay

Max-Tate: Don't mind Satan, He sucks cuz hes evil.

Satan (through the closet door): What!?!

Max-Tate: Shut up you gay demonic cow fucking mother fucker before I vivesect you clean with this fondue fork.

Satan: Sorry, Damn.

Max-Tate: Fag. Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and Satan. You'll be seeing more of him so seeya later fellow blobs of bones and organs.


End file.
